Bull-Honky
by TinyCitrusLegs
Summary: Gamzee and Tavros decide to take part in a little bullhonky when Kanaya is away. {Title: Heard someone wanted to name this ship 'Bullhonky?} (Maid!Neko!Tavros X Gamzee!)


Why is it always me?

Tavros asked himself this question multiple times as he followed little directions given to him. Just the faintest, brown blush was coating his cheeks, and he was thankful that the Virgo just a few steps away didn't mention anything about it.

Kanaya turned back to face the Taurus. In her hands, she held a small headband with cat ears perched on it. A simple, confused expression had the female troll explaining, "To simulate the being to which this outfit shall be presented to, it is greatly helpful to me if you would comply to wearing these ears for the time being."

With a reluctant sigh, Tavros took the band from her grasp and placed it snugly on his head. "Now, lift your arms up," Kanaya soon instructed, guiding the Taurus to lift his arms. Tavros whined with a childish pout but followed along anyway. He grimaced quite visibly as he felt cold air wafting near his thighs and, for a moment, was extremely grateful that the skirt just barely covered his private area.

The Virgo was biting her lower lip in concentration, eyeing a bit of fabric near her model's waist. Pulling at a few loose strings, she murmured mostly to herself, "It seems I have misjudged the quantity of fabric required."

Tavros looked over his shoulder with a questioning hum. Kanaya paused briefly before expressing aloud, "I believe I must acquire more lace, there surely isn't enough." The Taurus stared with wide, curious eyes as the jade-blooded troll scuttled off to a nearby table, grabbed a notepad, and started scribbling. Once picking up a small handbag, Kanaya strode past and swung the door open. "I shall return momentarily," were her last words before running off on her little mission.  
.

"Best friend? Best friend? Come on, bro, I really need your help," a scratchy voice cooed for the third time, the owner of such a voice waving a hand in front of his 'best friend's' face.

The Cancer growled viciously under his breath, gritting his teeth, eyes flashing, and hands tightening around the book he had once been trying to read. "What the fuck do you want, Gamzee?! What could it possibly be THIS time?!"

Realizing that he had won, Gamzee nestled to sit in Karkat's lap and explained in a bit of a pout, "I can't all up and find my Tavbro, do you know where he is?"

"How the fuck would I know where he is?" The Cancer remarked as agitation made itself known in his tone. "I'm not his keeper, I don't know where he is at every moment of the day. Fuck, the last I saw of him he was talking with Kanaya about some stupid shit, that's all I know. Now, leave me alone, I want to fucking read!"

Purple eyes glimmered with carefree abandon. Squeezing the Cancer tightly, Gamzee uttered gratefully, "Thank you so much, best friend!" Then he was off.

Gamzee wasn't one for knocking, so, of course, he threw common courtesy to the wind as he barged into Kanaya's respiteblock without a single rapping or a tapping. It is times like these to which the Capricorn understands why people are annoyed with his intrusive attitude.

Tavros paused for the longest time, not believing that this, of all things, would happen to him, but, of course, he did have the darndest luck. When he finally gathered himself, he scrambled to cover himself as well as hide his face so that the Capricorn would not see the rather vibrant blush of brown coating his cheeks.

"Uhh, this isn't what it looks like?" Oh, Tavros bit his lip in agitation with himself when he heard his voice squeak at the end of his words. God dammit, that did not come out right. It was so unnerving, the juggalo just staring, literally staring, right at him in such a scandalous outfit.

As for Gamzee, well, it was kind of hard to look away. After all, what else could he look at if there was a sexy low-blood, twined with lace and silky fabric, all blushing and embarrassed right before him? That's correct, no where else. Besides that though, there was a certain shaking quaking up his spine, and he couldn't help the trembling of anxiousness. For what, he did not know, but he would find out soon enough.

"Not what it looks like? Then what is it, my brother?" Gamzee thickly murmured, his eyes trained away from Tavros' eyes for the longest time before looking upward more. "This whole situation is quite suspicious, if I do say so myself."

The brown blush on the poor low-blood's cheeks darkened. There was a peculiar sense in his stomach, like a fluttering, but he ignored it to, instead, tug the skirt down a bit lower. "I was just, uhh, I was modeling for Kanaya," he excused. Of course, he quickly realized that this sounded much more ridiculous. "I mean, she's making this outfit for Nepeta to use for cosplaying, I am just being a model for her!" Oh god, this was turning out terribly.

Gamzee nodded along absentmindedly, but his attention soon being gathered as more words were spoken. Tavros, still exasperated, bowed his head as he murmured about how 'embarrassing' this whole situation was and how he felt so 'uncomfortable' like this. Quirking a brow, the juggalo flashed a grin as he expressed truthfully, "Why, Tav, I think you look motherfucking great in that outfit!"

Even though his blush hadn't died down a bit (perhaps even enhanced, if that was even possible), the Taurus felt just the slightest bit better and looked back up. "Oh, uhh, you think so?"

The juggalo laughed heartily. "Yeah, motherfucker! You look really pretty as a maid~" he had remarked, laughing even more afterwards.

Tavros shifted on his feet, producing a slightly embarrassed smile. "Oh, uhh, I am really glad then. That I look pretty, I mean." Was it a good thing for a guy to look pretty? It was a hard question to answer, but Tavros supposed that it was better than being ugly, so he'd accept pretty as a compliment.

A hefty laugh came from painted lips, and Gamzee faltered as his eyes fogged up a bit. "Yeah, very very pretty…" He could feel his blood-pusher start going faster in his chest and, oh, the tremble that shook through his veins was a telltale sign of what he was really feeling.

Tavros stilled, his eyes a bit wider when he noticed Gamzee to be acting oddly. His heart, as well, began racing as he became both concerned and excited at the same time. "Uhh, Gamzee, why are you acting so strangely?"

Another hefty laugh was in store, coming from Gamzee in a rather suspicious manner. "Oh, Tavbro, I ain't acting all that strange. I am just appreciating your appearance! Quite appreciating…" his voice died off and, for the sake of comfort, he had to shift his legs, which exposed a rather compromising component to this situation.

The Taurus blushed even harder upon noticing the rather large bulge barely contained in those polka-dot trousers. A tingling in his lower body had him shaking and breathing harshly and, oh god, he was getting wet.

"Mmm, Tav, I think you are getting quite excited," Gamzee observed bluntly as his eyes fell downward to stare between the Taurus' legs at the developing bulge. "Now, you don't want to get Nepeta's dress all dirty do you? We should work on getting that thing off…"

With the Capricorn advancing slowly and in a somewhat sultry fashion, the only response that Tavros could muster was a shaky, "Y-yeah," before hands were already pushing up the hem of the skirt.

The low-blood gave a somewhat surprised gasp as the cold air hit his warm thighs, his bulge already halfway sheathed and soaked in brown genetic material. "Awe, but you look so cute in that! I kinda don't wanna take it all off you," Gamzee murmured in a sad tone before giving a firm stroke to his best friend's bulge, making him gasp. "Man, I'm all up and caught between a rock and a hard place."

Tavros, whimpering from the light touches that just weren't enough, panted from denial of touch as he suggested, "I could, uhh, keep it on. We just have to be careful not to make too much of a mess…"

Purple eyes shimmered with glee. "Ahh, yeah motherfucker! You got the right idea!" Gamzee exclaimed before tackling the poor maid and shoving him to the floor.

"Ah! G-gamzee! Why are you being so r-ooh.." Tavros' previous words died away when fingers were soothingly rubbing across his nook. Said fingers were generous too, two digits sliding in once coated nicely, and putting pressure along his soft inner walls.

"Sorry, Tavbro, I didn't all up and hear what you were saying. Wanna repeat that?" Gamzee cooed in a lower tone than usual, which brought a shiver up the brown-blood's spine. He was taunting him so meanly, yet it was so delicious.

The poor Taurus never got the chance to really reply, for his words were jumbled up in quiet slurs and murmurs. It wasn't his fault though, since Gamzee was thrusting those two fingers harshly into him and trying to stretch him enough for a third finger, which was, almost just as quickly, slipped in.

"C'mon, Tav, what were you saying~?" Gamzee tried again, grinning devilishly as he curled his fingers and made Tavros arch his back in pleasure. "I'm all up and interested~"

"You're being m-mean…" the other whined, but he surely didn't mind such treatment. "I was saying, you're being r-rou-ahh-rough!"

Gamzee raised a brow. "Oh, I'm being rough? We'll see 'bout that, motherfucker…" A chill raced down Tavros' spine, and that was his last moment to really give a suitable reaction before his legs were hiked up and those three digits inside of him were being pushed in and out at breakneck speed. After that point, the only things that bubbled out of the Taurus' mouth were shouts, whimpers, and slurs of various phrases.

"Man, my brother," the Capricorn murmured low and sultry, "I think you like it when I'm rough…" Whimpers were the only reply he got, and Gamzee appreciated it fully, continuing to impale the other numerous times with merely fingers.

It seemed like forever, at least for Tavros, until the fingers were finally pulled out. The feeling left Tavros gasping, empty, wet, and just faintly burning from a good stretching. "G-gamzee…" when he opened his eyes, seeing his good friend unbutton his pants made his blood-pusher pulse extra harsh.

"You want all of it, my brother?" Gamzee asked quietly, his voice calm and, genuinely, curious of the other's wants. Tavros, caught slightly off guard, paused for a small period of time before nodding shyly with a timid blush dusting across his cheeks. Gamzee laughed lightly, and shuffled more forward. "You sure?" His hand was holding securely onto a purple, writhing bulge, awaiting to see if this was really going to happen.

Tavros swallowed the nervous lump in his throat to speak. "Y-yeah. I'm sure, Gamzee. I want it."

There was a soft grin of appreciation on the high blood's features, and he didn't hesitate in letting his bulge seeking out a source of warmth and pressing his hips forward.

The Taurus' mouth fell open in a silent gasp as the entire length was slid into him. It didn't burn or stretch too much, but it had him feeling suddenly full and, just, so god damn good. Gamzee groaned and bit his bottom lip as his bulge was squeezed generously, and he continued to push his hips until his bulge was fully inside.

"You want me to wait a bit, Tavbro?" Gamzee asked with caution, remaining still for the time being and not wanting to hurt him.

Tavros, however, felt no such pain, and shook his head. "N-no, please move now…"

Gamzee rose a brow yet again. "Are you sure there, Tav? I don't want to hurt y-"

"Move now or I will make you…" Tavros warned back, eyes narrowing at the other and flaring with a hidden threat.

The Capricorn blinked, shocked from the outburst, and exclaimed humorously, "You bein' all up and commanding now? That's kinda hot…"

He did know, though, that the other was being completely serious, and didn't hesitate a moment long before gripping clothed hips and thrusting. Tavros groaned, his hands coming up to curl into the Capricorn's hair, and tugged, making Gamzee gasp harshly and growl seductively. "I see what you're all up and trying to do there, motherfucker. I ain't gonna give you mercy now…"

And he was telling the truth.

Another shove to the ground was in order, and Tavros yelped with shock when Gamzee bit down onto his collar bone, drawing chocolatey brown blood to drip out. Harsh, deep, and sudden thrusts were also bestowed upon him, making wet, noises every now and then. His bulge, aching from the lack of touch, was dripping in brown and coiling between their abdomens. Tavros tugged harder on curly locks, scratching the scalp beneath in a comforting manner, and making the purple-blood moan wantonly against his bloodied skin.

It was almost like a wrestling match, trying to see who could pin the other down first and win. Of course, it wasn't really pinning, but more of trying to unravel the other and make them cry out in pleasure and beg for mercy.

In this situation, it was one kink overpowering another.

And Gamzee was the loser.

"T-Tavros. Tav…" he could only chant that one name as the hair pulling made his blood boil. The small amount of confidence contained in the bull's natural state grew just the slightest bit more as he found himself able to unravel the poor juggalo too easily.

Still, he wanted it a bit faster, a bit rougher, and he found only one good solution of how to make it his way.

Gamzee grunted heavily as he landed hard against the floor, weight suddenly pressing down on his hips and tightness enveloping his bulge once again. Tavros was relentless, lifting his hips and shoving, literally shoving, them back down onto Gamzee's, who was gasping with each plop. The only thing the juggalo could do at this point was to hold on and enjoy the ride.

It really didn't take long, but it almost felt like an eternity. Tavros watched with almost sadistic delight upon seeing Gamzee's face screw up in pleasure as he groaned in an animalistic, deep tone. He could feel the purple genetic material shooting inside of him, and it was the thing to push him off the edge, crooning loudly and coating his best friend's shirt, as well as some of his face, in brown.

Both trolls were panting hard, coming down from their highs slowly. Tavros didn't put too much effort into keeping himself up and collapsed against his friend, effectively coating the dress he was wearing in brown and some purple.

"Bro, I thought you said you were gonna be careful about that dress…" Gamzee murmured in a slur upon looking down at the other.

It took a moment for the thought to register, but once it did, Tavros' eyes widened with shock and fright. "Oh no, Kanaya is going to be so mad…"

Gamzee laughed heartily at the other, patting his head softly and giving a sweet nuzzle. "Nah, don't worry about it, Tavbro. I'm sure she'll understand!"

At times, Gamzee had moments of genius, but both Gamzee and Tavros figured out that this moment was not one of those, especially when being chased out by a jade-blood with a chainsaw.


End file.
